The invention relates to an assembly kit for erecting demountable frame structures.
In recent years, there has been a growing enthusiasm for "Do-It-Yourself" activities and the practice of purchasing "knocked-down" items, from simple articles of furniture such as tables to wardrobes and complete kitchen installations including cupboards and sinks, has become very popular. However, the unassembled kits provided for erecting these items are only capable of assembly in one way to produce the desired article. Moreover, some of these kits require considerable skill to effect assembly. These kits do not commend themselves to people who lack confidence in their own skill.
It has also been found that people undergoing occupational therapy, to improve their manual dexterity after sickness or accidental injury, or to provide relaxing diversion to people recovering from emotional disturbances or undergoing geriatric treatment, require tasks involving different demands on skill. In the past, the effectiveness of this treatment has been limited by the triviality of the tasks which these people have been given and the repetitive nature of these tasks limits the beneficial effect of the treatment.